Warriors - Sunrise
by zoo666
Summary: This is a follow on from the series, the first 3 chapters are finished. My son wrote this and asked me to upload it so he could get feedback on what he has done so far.


Warriors. Sunrise by Xander Spears-Hirst

_CHAPTER 1_

_Brambleclaw woke with a jolt _as Squirrelflight prodded him in the flank and Firestar's yowl rang around the cats new home in a new forest.

"It's time for a clan meeting on high ledge"meowed looked down upon his clan.

"I have an announcement to make!"He said. As the cats gathered under high ledge Dustpelt was saying,just in earshot

"What does he want this time?"

"I wanted to thank our new deputy for saving my life, and for getting me out of the fox trap which was laid down by Hawkfrost who is now gone forever thanks to Brambleclaw. We have three new apprentices, Berrykit will now be Berrypaw, Mousekit will become Mousepaw and Hazelkit will become Hazelpaw if that's OK with Daisy?" Daisy nodded her agreement. Firestar continued "The mentor of Berrypaw will be Brambleclaw, The mentor of Mousepaw will be Rainwhisker and the mentor of Hazelpaw will be will start training tomorrow morning." He said and went to his squealed in delight as he ran over to Brambleclaw and asked "Can we start training now Brambleclaw?"

"No sorry Berrypaw, Firestar said tomorrow, but tonight you have to stand guard at the camp entrance with your brother and sister."

"OK" He said and went to find his brother and sister.

As the three apprentices sat at the entrance of the camp, Brambleclaw watched his apprentice proudly and gave his chest a few quick licks before a new voice said

"I'm guessing you're really proud of Berrypaw." It was Brightheart one of Daisy's friends.

"Yes, yes I am proud of him Brightheart, I have always wanted to be his mentor and now I am so yes I'm proud."

"OK Brambleclaw." And with that she walked away back to the warriors den and Brambleclaw followed at her heels.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Berrypaw ran to Brambleclaw in the warriors den and pounced on him then when he woke up there was no-one there. He padded outside and searched for Berrypaw and got a shock when he found out he had been following him.

"So do you or do you not want to go out training with Rainwhisker, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Ashfur?"He said.

"Yes I do why do you think I pounced on you this morning."

"That was you? Oh you are in trouble when I catch you"

"Ohhhh no."

"Just joking Berrypaw, let's go train."

After sorting patrols they went to train for a while and I will say Berrypaw did extremely well and did better than any other of the apprentices and my word did Brambleclaw have a surprise when Berrypaw won a fight with him. When Brambleclaw told Firestar he was extremely impressed with the amount of effort he did and he congratulated him so well he let mentor and apprentice hunt that day at noon.

"I can't wait, I can't wait this is my first ever hunt in my whole life. Am I allowed to go to the next gathering Brambleclaw?"

"Yes I should think so and all the other apprentices too but it's scary the first time so stay close to me ok Berrypaw."

"OK."

After a successful hunt the two cats returned to camp with plenty of fresh-kill for the whole clan and again Firestar was full of joy.

"Just wait till I announce this at the Gathering."He said and went to his den with a squirrel in his jaws. When all of the clan had eaten they all went to their dens and had a good night's rest.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

As Brambleclaw ate his vole Berrypaw ran up to him and asked "When's the Gathering?"

"Tonight Berrypaw."He said and Berrypaw squealed in delight as he ran away.

"Can I go on a patrol today? I've not been on one for ages." said Squirrelflight

"Ok" replied Brambleclaw, And with that she walked away to find some other cats to go with her.

After a long hunt the cats came back with plenty of food for the whole clan for the whole day and the apprentices started play fighting while the warriors ate. By the time it was noon the clan was fully refreshed and Brambleclaw and Firestar started talking about patrols and the time they had finished it was almost time for the Gathering

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


End file.
